Incompréhension
by Kyusomaru
Summary: Un rien peut donner un joli tournant à votre vie. Slash.


**Titre** : Incompréhension.

**Paring** : Les Holmes et Watson du Film sortit récemment. ^^

**Résumé** : Un rien suffit à donner un joli tournant à votre vie!

**Rating** : T car présence de Slash. Homophobe, au revoir ! :)

**Disclaimer** : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argents sur cette fiction. Inventé et rédigé suite à un défi. ^^

24 Décembre. 10h37.

Watson s'épongea le front d'un revers de main, tandis qu'il reposait ses instruments. L'homme en face de lui était blême et sa respiration était saccadée. Il était arrivé dans son cabinet, voila maintenant presque une heure. Une heure durant laquelle l'homme avait souffert pendant que Watson avait retiré un à un les morceaux de verre plus ou moins gros que le pauvre homme s'était fiché dans l'abdomen en tombant d'un échafaudage et en ayant traversé une vitrine, selon les dires de ses deux amis qui l'avaient amené.

« - Ce n'est pas très joli pour le moment, et il ce peut que vous en gardiez des cicatrices. Mais si vous êtes prudent, Will, le temps que les plaies se résorbent, il n'y aura pas de complications. J'ai nettoyé la plaie et vous ai fait un bandage qu'il vous faudra garder quelques jours.

- D'accord, merci Docteur. C'est ma femme qui va être soulagée. Encore merci et bonne fête ! »

Tandis que l'homme sortait dans la rue enneigée, Watson entreprit de nettoyer ses instruments, en se disant que cet homme avait eu de la chance dans son malheur, il aurait pu lui arriver bien pire. C'est alors qu'un cri retentit dans la rue. Un cri de femme. Se relevant précipitamment, Watson manqua de s'ouvrir la main avec un de ses outils. Il reposa les petites pinces qui venaient de lui servir, et sortit en trombe de son cabinet. Il aperçut un attroupement d'hommes non loin, et s'en rapprocha. Il écarta alors les quelques badauds présent et fut inquiet de voir Will allongé de tout son long. Cependant, chassant son inquiétude d'un mouvement de tête, il demanda à ce qu'on l'aide à le transporter jusque dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. Après l'avoir allongé sur un lit, Watson se tourna vers Will, et constata que celui-ci était brûlant. Totalement inconscient pour le moment, le pauvre homme suait par tous les pores que possédait sa peau pour lutter contre la fièvre. Watson entreprit alors de lui ôter sa chemise pleine de boue et de neige.

Ce qu'il vit alors ne lui plut guère… Le bandage était plein de sang alors que l'hémorragie s'était pourtant arrêtée ; sûrement à cause de la chute. Il commença alors à enlever le bandage quand l'homme ouvrit les yeux.

« - Docteur, j'ai… chaud. J'ai l'impression que mes coupures prennent feu ! Aidez moi, vite ! S'il vous plait ! »

Watson était ébranlé, le pauvre homme commençait à délirer. Celui-ci étouffa un cri lorsque Watson du décoller le pansement des plaies infectées de l'homme. Celles-ci suintaient, Watson jura pour lui-même avant d'aller imprégner un tissu d'eau pour le passer sur le visage de Will.

Watson s'occupa de son patient jusqu'à que celui-ci ne s'endorme.

Holmes de son coté, ne se réveilla que bien plus tard. Il avait bouclé, la veille même ; une affaire qui lui tenait à cœur. Et comme une autre enquête ne risquait pas de survenir de sitôt, il avait décidé de rester chez eux, à ne rien faire. Mais bien vite, il en vînt à tourner en rond dans sa chambre, réfléchissant à ce que Watson lui avait dit la veille au soir, alors qu'il rentrait de son cabinet, et avait trouvé leur logement retourné.

« - Bien que vous ayez, apparemment décidé de rester seul toute votre vie, Holmes, je vous ferais remarquer que nous sommes deux à vivre ici et plutôt que de rester avachi là, à ne rien faire, vous auriez pu ranger un tant soit peu vos affaires qui traînent partout…

- A ne rien faire ? Ca ne se voit peut-être pas mais je suis en pleine réflexion, Watson ! Je fais avancer la science ! Avait répliqué le concerné, d'un ton qui se voulait sérieux. »

Watson s'était détourné avec un soupir, qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

Que serait sa vie s'il décidait de trouver une femme ? Cela le taraudait en effet, Watson, devant son apparent détachement émotif de tout ce qui ce jouait autour de lui, lui avait clairement reproché de ne s'occuper que de sa « petite personne » selon ses termes. Et que ce n'était pas en passant ses journées à ne rien faire, « qu'il aiderait la science ».

Chassant ses pensées pour le moins dénuées d'intérêts, Holmes s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils de leur salle commune, en jetant un coup d'œil à une horloge accrochée non loin. Celle-ci indiquait 15h28. Holmes décida alors de sortir, malgré les intempéries, pour qui, pour quoi, il ne savait pas mais au moins, Watson ne pourrait plus lui reprocher de ne pas sortir. C'est donc avec un petit sourire qu'il prit son manteau avant de sortir. Grand bien lui en prit car à peine fut-il sorti qu'une bourrasque parcourut la rue, emmenant au loin avec elle, de petits flocons. Un seul coup d'œil aux nuages blancs lui suffit pour savoir qu'il allait se mettre à neiger bien plus fort d'ici peu… Marmonnant contre ce temps, Holmes s'engagea dans une petite ruelle, moins fréquentée, pour se rendre jusqu'à une petite brasserie.

L'ambiance respirait la gaieté, mais n'y prêtant pas plus d'attentions que ça, il demanda de quoi boire au bar à grand renfort de bougonnements et de jurons étouffés. Watson aurait sa peau un de ces jours avec ces idées de ballade … S'installant dans un coin de la salle, il but lentement en écoutant ce que disaient les gens autour de lui. La plupart parlaient de leurs projets pour cette période de l'année, d'autres parlaient affaires, ou d'autres encore, ne parlaient pas. Assoupis au comptoir avec leur choppe qui menaçait de tomber d'un instant à l'autre.

Lorsqu'il sortit, la nuit était presque tombée. Holmes se dépêcha de rentrer, malgré les quelques centimètres de neige qui étaient tombé depuis. En entrant dans le hall, il vît Mrs Hudson finir d'accrocher un ruban de couleur au dessus des tableaux accrochés au mur de droite. Avec un soupir désabusé, Holmes ne prêta aucunes attentions aux décorations mise en place et continua sa route. Cependant, il ne fit pas quatre pas que Mrs Hudson l'interpella pour lui dire que Mr Watson n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Un petit pincement d'appréhension au cœur, Holmes se dirigea plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulut en direction de leur logement. Il ouvrit la porte, et d'un coup d'œil circulaire, chercha son ami. Qu'il ne vit pas. Il vit cependant que les décorations de Mrs Hudson, elles, étaient bien présentes.

Il accrocha rapidement son manteau, et se dirigea vers la chambre du médecin. Celui-ci était assis aux pieds de son lit, la tête entre les mains. Quant il leva les yeux sur Holmes, celui-ci y décela de l'appréhension mais aussi du remord.

« - Qu'y a-t-il Watson ?

- Un de mes patients n'était pas vraiment en forme, mais il a insisté pour que je le laisse repartir de la clinique afin que nous puissions chacun passer le réveillon « avec les gens que nous aimons ». Mais j'ai peur qu'il ne passe pas la nuit, Holmes. Je n'aurais pas du le laisser partir…

- Quitte à ce qu'il ne passe pas la nuit, autant la lui laisser avec sa famille. Vous êtes là, autant que l'on passe une bonne soir…

- Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? N'arrivez vous pas à vous dire que perdre un patient est quelques chose de terrible pour moi ? Mais bien sur que non, puisque vous ne pensez qu'à vous ! Vous avez raison, Holmes, mieux vaut que l'on passe cette soirée avec des gens qui nous aime et que nous aimons… »

Répliqua Watson les larmes aux bords des yeux et plus qu'énervé par la rationalité des propos de son ami qui ne le comprenait pas. Sa douleur, sa détresse mais aussi son besoin de se sentir soutenu, surtout maintenant mais aussi ses sentiments… A quoi bon être médecin, quant on ne pouvait pas aider ceux qui souffre vraiment. Mais ça, Holmes s'en fichait.

Surpris par la colère qu'il sentait poindre chez son ami, il pensa préférable de le laisser seul, pour le moment. Il se retourna alors dans le but de sortir de la pièce, mais s'arrêta quant il entendit Watson se lever :

« - Je vais donc rejoindre Mary, Bonne soirée Holmes ! »

Et avant que ce dernier ne puisse esquisser un geste, Watson le dépassa et sorti en attrapant son manteau et son chapeau à la volée avant de claquer la porte.

Holmes resta planté là, la bouche entrouverte s'apprêtant à proposer à son ami d'aller manger dehors... Apparemment, il avait d'autres projets. Et un drôle de vide s'instilla en lui, comme un poison. Il voulut rattraper Watson, avoir des explications sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, car il n'était pas sur de comprendre l'énervement de son ami... Mais ses membres refusèrent de bouger…

Il se passa plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles Holmes resta debout telle une statue. Puis son expression se décomposa. Tout était gâché… Il avait passé l'après-midi à organiser cette soirée. D'abord un petit restaurant sympa, histoire de se détendre, suivit d'une soirée à l'opéra. C'était évident, il aurait du savoir que Watson allait vouloir passer la soirée avec Mary. Mais si c'était évident, pourquoi était-il cruellement déçu ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de pleurer… Il se dirigea alors vers le salon, en essayant de penser à autre chose. Il commença par allumer un feu, qui serait son seul ami, cette nuit où tout le monde savourait la vie avec ses proches puis une fois cela fait, il ouvrit une bouteille de scotch. Il se servit un verre dont il descendit rageusement le contenu. Avant d'en boire trois autres, tout aussi rapidement.

Quand la chaleur des flammes vînt le sortir de sa torpeur, faisant briller les cadavres de bouteilles qui jonchaient le sol, Holmes se mit à sangloter. Doucement au début puis de plus en plus violemment. Sanglots qui se muèrent vite en pleurs.

Pleurer c'est ce qu'il fit. Longtemps. Tout en buvant plus que nécessaire. Il ne comprenait pas sa propre réaction, mais son cœur savait que quelque chose avait changé en lui.

Watson sortit en trombe ce chez eux, claquant la porte plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulut… Mais quand Holmes comprendrait-il enfin comment son esprit et son cœur fonctionnent et ce qu'il ressent ? Sûrement plus maintenant…

Watson sorti après avoir tout de même salué Mrs Hudson. Celle-ci avait depuis longtemps compris ce qu'il se passait avant même que Watson ne s'en rende compte. Elle avait vu comment ils s'inquiétaient l'un pour l'autre quant ils ne se voyaient pas plus de deux jours d'affilés, comment chacun recherchait la présence de l'autre inconsciemment. Holmes attirait l'attention de Watson par ses piques, piques auxquelles Watson ne prêtait aucunes attentions, avant cependant venir demander à Holmes son avis sur tel ou tel sujet.

Watson ne savait que faire. Après tout, il n'avait pas prévu de passer la soirée avec Mary, celle-ci étant chez de la famille pour les fêtes. Et comme cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'ils se fréquentaient, elle ne pouvait décemment l'inviter. Il se retrouva donc à errer dans les rues, tandis que la neige recommençait à tomber, effaçant toutes traces.

Si seulement elle pouvait aussi effacer ce qu'il ressentait. Il souffrirait moins devant l'indifférence de son ami.

Alors que Morphée allait envoyer Holmes au pays des rêves, celui-ci sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrir sur un Watson enneigé, les yeux et les joues rougis, surement à cause du froid se dit Holmes. Ce dernier assécha ses larmes d'un revers de main en se détournant vers le feu, mimant un intérêt tout particulier pour les petites flammèches qui parcouraient le bois. Watson le regarda un instant et sans qu'ils n'échangent un mot, se dirigea vers sa chambre. Holmes aurait voulût l'interpeller, lui crier de rester, qu'il avait besoin de sa présence. Mais il ne put pas. Il ne voulait pas gâcher sa fin de soirée, au moins Watson avait du passer un bon réveillon.

Alors il se leva et alla se coucher à son tour, manquant de trébucher sur les bouteilles qu'il avait vidé, bien qu'il aurait juré que les bouteilles se jetaient d'elle-même sous ses pieds pour le faire tomber…

Il dormait déjà alors que son corps n'avait pas encore atteint le lit.

Le réveille fut dur. Holmes mit longtemps à se rappeler pourquoi il avait une telle gueule de bois. Se levant en vitesse, il sortit de sa chambre mais ralentit tout aussi vite, quant il aperçut la porte de chambre de Watson ouverte et son lit fait… Les toutes dernières braisent du feu allaient disparaitre, comme Watson. Pourquoi était-il déjà parti... Le cœur d'Holmes se serra.

Il se dirigea lentement vers le reste du feu et entreprit de le raviver. Tandis que ses mains s'agitaient mécaniquement, Holmes réfléchissait. Et si… Non, ça ne pouvait être ça. Mais pourtant …

Si ce qu'il ressentait à présent était plus que de l'amitié ? Les reproches de Watson l'avaient bien plus atteint qu'il ne le pensait. Mais si son ami lui reprochait de se comporter comme si il était seul, ceci ne voulait-il pas dire, qu'il aimerait qu'Holmes fasse plus attention à lui ? Et sa remarque concernant le fait qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui, était-elle une autre perche tendu dans sa direction. Dans ce cas, ce nouveau jour pourrait expliquer les récents évènements. Mais le fait est qu'il avait passé la soirée, et une bonne partie de la nuit en compagnie de Mary. Alors que le feu, crépitait déjà depuis quelques minutes, Holmes se releva doucement, perdu dans ses pensés. Il mit quelques secondes à le voir arriver par la fenêtre, Watson.

Holmes ne prit le temps que de se chausser avant de sortir. De toute façon, il était encore habillé comme la veille… Il sorti donc et bifurqua dans la direction de Watson. Celui-ci perdit quelques peu son sourire, quant il le vit arriver mais continua à avancer.

« - Bon sang Watson…

- Bonjour Holmes. Bien… dormi ? S'enquit le jeune médecin, plutôt sur la défensive.

- Disons que c'est le réveil qui fut dur, marmonna Holmes. Mais je … j'étais inquiet de ne pas vous voir en me réveillant, c'est qu'il est presque treize heures, et vous ne m'avez pas entretenu d'une quelconque sortie… Même si cela ne me regarde pas, hein mais d'habitude vous prévenez toujours. M'enfin je comprends que vous aillez eu envie de finir ce que vous aviez commencé avec Mary... »

Prononça Holmes d'un traite sans vraiment regarder Watson. Celui-ci fût troublé, était-ce une pointe de jalousie qu'il percevait dans ce murmure étouffé et bourru de son ami ? Et alors qu'il allait répondre à son ami, Watson ressenti un grand froid s'insinuer en lui. Ce qui s'expliquait facilement par le fait qu'il venait de recevoir une boule de neige de la taille d'un gros poing sur la tempe. Holmes sourit tandis que Watson déposa dans ses mains le paquet qu'il tenait, avant de se baisser pour récupérer de la neige et faire payer au petit impertinent son action. Il ne fit pas deux pas, qu'il reçut trois autres boules, de la part des camarades du galopin. Holmes sourit de plus en plus, sourire qui s'effaça bien vite quant il reçut à son tour de la neige en plein visage… Watson, un air de défi peint sur le visage, le regardait.

Bon sang, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, ça doit être le froid qui m'a gelé le cerveau… Mais je vais montrer à Watson de quel bois je me chauffe… Personne n'attaque impunément le grand Holmes !

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il alla déposer le paquet sur le petit muret prêt de lui avant de ramasser une grosse quantité de neige, qu'il envoya consciencieusement sur Watson. Les enfants comprirent très vite que le plus âgé des deux hommes était dans leur camp et intensifièrent leurs attaques sur l'autre homme.

Holmes, dédaignait tout de même envoyer une petite quantité de la neige qu'il ramassait sur les enfants. Quant Watson regardait dans sa direction, en fait… Ce dernier sourit devant le manque flagrant de fair-play de son ami mais ne s'en offusqua pas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé ainsi, tout les deux… En fait, c'était sûrement la première fois, se dit Watson.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une main gelée qui vînt directement déposer de la neige sur sa tête, sous le rire enjoué des enfants, et les sourires approbateurs de leurs parents. Certains même se jetèrent dans la bataille, les alliances stratégiques se faisant au grès des envies et des trahisons que les petits Napoléon faisaient vivre à cette bataille rangée. Puis peu à peu, les mains bouillantes à cause du froid, les petits repartaient vers leurs parents qui discutaient entre eux. Un petit signe de tête à Holmes et Watson, et les cris joyeux des enfants étaient autant d'aux revoir aux deux hommes.

Ceux-ci, le sourire aux lèvres, montèrent les quelques marches qui les mèneraient à leur foyer. Holmes récupérant au passage le paquet de Watson. Ils se défirent de leur manteau dégoulinant, et tandis que Watson investissait la salle de bain, Holmes mit quelques bûches dans l'âtre. Il fallait dire que le pauvre Watson claquait des dents tellement les petits lutins s'étaient acharnés sur lui. Holmes, lui, s'en tirait plutôt bien. Le visage rougit, les cheveux trempés, le bas du pantalon plus lourd qu'un pantalon de métal et quelques impacts de boule de ci de là.

La voix timide de son ami résonna depuis la salle de bain.

« Holmes… Le… Le paquet que je vous ai confié. Vous pouvez l'ouvrir, c'est… pour vous. »

Celui-ci jeta un regard au dit paquet, avant de le saisir et d'aller s'assoir face au feu prenant conscience qu'il n'avait rien à offrir à son ami.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû Watson. Je ne sais pas si je le mérite en ce moment. »

La voix du détective était claire, fluide et se voulait neutre mais Watson perçut tout de même une intonation dans cette simple phrase qu'il lui demandait de l'excuser. Il sorti alors de la salle de bain, en peignoir, et hésita quelques secondes sur la marche à tenir. Le sourire timide d'Holmes le décida, et il alla s'assoir près de lui, devant le feu. C'était agréable de sentir cette chaleur qui l'envahissait. Mais il n'aurait su dire si elle provenait du feu ou de sa proximité avec son ami détective. Celui-ci lui sourit à nouveau, et se détourna très vite, pour focaliser son attention sur le paquet. Watson le vit rougir quand même. Il ouvrit alors ce qu'il tenait et y découvrit deux bouquins. L'un s'intitulant «La science pour les novices. » et l'autre « S'ouvrir au monde : Une révélation. ». Holmes sourit et se tourna vers Watson, qui était maintenant tout proche de lui, assis sur la couverture qu'il avait installé pour se mettre prêt du feu. Il allait le remercier, mais la phrase mourut dans sa gorge quant son regard croisa celui de Watson. Ils se restèrent plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment, puis doucement Watson avança son visage. Si prêt qu'Holmes pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Il avait tellement envie qu'elles rejoignent celles de Watson. Tellement envie…

Deux petits coups se firent alors entendre. Holmes battit des paupières et se releva d'un bon, murmurant un « désolé » qui déchira le cœur de Watson, et prononça un « entré » quelques peu éraillé.

Watson lui, ne comprit pas. Holmes avait pourtant l'air de … Ou alors s'était-il trompé ? Holmes ne voulait peut-être pas lui refuser son avance car il venait de lui faire un cadeau ? Effondré et quelque peu humilié, Watson se releva en vitesse et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de l'atteindre car Mrs Hudson, s'adressa directement à lui.

« Mr Watson, un certain Will demande à vous voir. »

Watson, se tourna vers elle, et évitant soigneusement de regarder Holmes, la suivit, dépassant Holmes sans voir la tristesse qui s'était peinte sur son visage. Holmes décida qu'ils devaient mettre les choses au clair avec Watson, et l'attendit dans son fauteuil du salon. Plusieurs longues minutes s'écoulèrent…

Watson resserra son peignoir et suivit Mrs Hudson jusque dans le hall où un Will fringuant l'y attendait.

« - Bonjour docteur, je tenait à vous avertir moi-même que je ne ressentait plus aucune fièvre, et que mes plaies étaient toutes presque déjà refermées ! Je n'allais vraiment pas bien quand vous m'avez raccompagné cher moi hier. Ma femme s'est occupé de moi, et dans la nuit m'a avoué qu'elle attendait un enfant. C'est grâce à cette nouvelle que j'ai tenu le coup ! Il était hors de question que je laisse ma femme seule avec le bébé. Alors j'ai prié, très fort, pour rester avec eux. Et… et le lendemain, l'accident n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, mes plaies se sont refermées dans la nuit et il n'en reste aucune traces, voyez vous-même. »

Watson, que la nouvelle remplissait de joie pour ce brave homme en oublia quelques secondes sa propre tristesse. Will leva alors son gros pull de laine et le médecin regarda de près la blessure. Il ne vit pas Holmes ouvrir la porte et le regarder les yeux éteint. En effet la blessure de Will était d'une propreté presque miraculeuse, plus aucunes infections en vue et il n'y avait plus que quelques petites coupures.

« - Vous savez Docteur, je crois que l'amour peut faire des miracles. Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas, mais la nouvelle d'un enfant à venir vous donne des ailes…

- Vous savez, je ne suis pas sur que ça soit une bonne idée pour moi, en ce moment. Répondit Watson, un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres.

- C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas l'air en très grande forme… Vous devriez sortir, vos trouver un joli ptit bout'femme, ça irait mieux. Plaisanta Will pour réconforter le médecin.

- Les femmes… Sûrement, mais s'en ai une qui ma mit dans cette état… Enfin en partie. Je suis allé la voir ce matin, et je lui ai annoncé que nous ne pouvions pas continuer. Vous voyez, l'amour peut faire faire des miracles, encore faut-il que ce soit un véritable amour. Dans le cas contraire… »

Holmes n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, il referma la porte le plus doucement possible. Et s'appuya contre le battant de celle-ci, presque choqué. Mais… Mais pourquoi avait-il rompu avec Mary ? Holmes se doutait de la réponse, comme il se doutait maintenant que leur amitié avait évolué. Non, il ne s'en doutait pas, il le savait. Mais croyant Watson avec Mary, il n'aurait pas permis à son ami de faire quelques choses qu'il aurait regretté par la suite… La poigné de porte s'abaissa et Holmes s'écarta vivement de derrière la porte. Son ami se figea en le voyant si prêt. Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quelques choses, Holmes prît la parole.

« - Je suis désolé Watson, je… »

Mais il ne l'écouta pas, se dirigeant à grand pas vers sa chambre.

« - Watson, attendez ! John ! … »

Le plus jeune des deux hommes se figea alors, stupéfait. Il se retourna lentement, et vit Holmes s'approcher de lui tout aussi doucement, comme s'il s'approchait d'un animal sauvage et qu'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Holmes chercha les yeux de son ami, quant il les vit s'embuer de larmes, il s'approcha encore plus de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Puis il s'approcha encore de son ami.

« - Je suis désolé John, pour tout. Je ne savais pas pour vous et Mary, et … je ne voulais pas que vous fassiez quelque chose que vous auriez regretté. »

Il posa alors ses yeux sur les lèvres de Watson, lèvres qui l'attiraient inexorablement. Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux hommes se jaugèrent. Watson hésita. Avait-il compris, ce que cette phrase murmurée dans un souffle sous-entendait ? Il sentit alors les lèvres de Holmes sur les siennes. Douces et chaudes mais surtout fébriles, hésitantes. Watson, toujours en regardant cet homme, celui qui faisait battre son cœur bien plus que Mary ne l'avait fait battre auparavant, déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres sur leurs homologues. Puis un second, tout aussi furtif.

La présence de Watson aussi prêt de lui provoqua un frisson dans tout le corps du détective. Leur souffle se mêlaient, ils étaient si proche que Watson ressenti un léger chatouillis de la part de la barbe non rasé de son ami. Il aimait ce contact. Et tandis que Holmes posa sa main libre sur sa hanche, Watson fit de même. Lentement, ils s'enlacèrent. Et tout aussi lentement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau.

Le cœur de Watson battait la chamade. Jamais il n'aurait crût qu'un jour, il se retrouverait dans cette position avec son ami… Non, il était plus qu'ami maintenant. Et cette pensée le fit sourire. Devant le regard interrogateur de Holmes, il se contenta de sourire de plus belle avant d'attraper ses lèvres pour un autre baiser. Baiser auquel Holmes répondit avec plus de ferveur.

Il n'était qu'à un pas de la porte de la chambre de Holmes et Watson fut amusé de voir que Mrs Hudson avait mis du gui au dessus de sa porte… Le plus âgé des deux hommes s'écarta alors doucement et s'adressa en murmurant à Watson.

« - Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de présent à t'offrir… j'espère que…

- Ne t'en fait pas, tu viens de me faire le plus beau des cadeaux. »

N'hésitez pas à passer par la case " Reviews " ! ;)

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Kyuso.


End file.
